


If You Could Choose

by daisybrien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Sensuality, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/pseuds/daisybrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you could choose, how would you want to die?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Choose

She asks him as they are still recovering, chests rising and falling heavily with their breathing, limbs entangled, pulling sweaty their bodies closer to each other under the sheets.

“If you could choose, how would you want to die?”

She feels Levi push back from her, his usual scowl returning to his face. He glares at her with tired eyes, one hand moving to tug playfully at her hair. 

“We just fucked, Hange,” he groans, turning his back towards her. Despite his cold demeanor, he pulls her hands with him, wrapping them around his waist. “Don’t bring up any of your morbid philosophy shit while we’re in bed.”

“Oh, why not?” Hange whines, pulling him back to face her. “We finally have some time alone. Why can’t we talk?”

“I didn’t say we couldn’t talk,” Levi says, “I just don’t want you psychoanalyzing me while we’re in bed.”

Hange props herself up on her elbow, looking down at him. Her hand winds its way around his neck, massaging the shaved part of his hair. “You can’t just answer my question? I just want to know what you think.

“Personally, I think it would be nice to die seeing something beautiful,” she rambles on. “You’d get to see something wonderful and then that’s it. No more worries, your heart stops while you’re doing something that you’re passionate about. Actually, I think I read something about a mental condition where people’s hearts would speed up and get dizzy just from looking at something they thought was beautiful. Stendhal Syndrome? I think that’s-“

She finds herself silenced by a cupped hand pressing against her mouth. “I want to sleep now, not think about fancy ass ways to die that have no chance of happening in this shit hole.” Levi says, rolling onto his back. “However, I don’t think it would be impossible for you to die seeing something that’s cool, in your own fucked up sense. At least with the way you drool over every titan that shits its way into your life.”

“You’re morbid,” Hange states, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. “Plus, I said ideal, not realistic.”

“Well I think it’s fucking stupid to not be realistic.”

“I think it’s necessary.” Hange says quietly. “At least, when the world gets too difficult to handle.”

“You say that as if the world isn’t a shit hole,” Levi spits out bitterly. He turns over, leaving Hange to stare at the back of his head.

“We’ll agree to disagree on that,” Hange says. They’re quiet for a moment, and she wonders whether Levi had fallen asleep, hesitating to get his attention. But then she remembers that it’s Levi, the man that never sleeps, and begins to mumble words into his neck.

“You didn’t answer my question, Levi.”

He breathes out a long sigh, turning back around to face her, brow furrowed in irritation. “Seriously?”

“Don’t be such a jackass. I just want to know.”

“Fine,” Levi mumbles, pushing himself closer to her, lifting the sheets in order to keep him from getting tangled in them. “Spread your legs.”

Hange snorts in amusement. “Ready for another round already? Shit Levi, I thought you wanted to sleep.” Hange laughs at his irritation, watching his cheeks flush and his lips curl downward in a scowl. “I should be congratulating you, this is the fastest you’ve ever recovered.”

Something whacks into her face, muffling the words from her mouth, the world going dark around her. She pulls Levi’s pillow off her face and whips it back at him, his arms flailing out in an attempt to block it.

“I was just having a laugh, Levi,” Hange grumbles. “You didn’t have to fucking attack me.”

“You were the one who asked me the fucking question in the first place,” Levi snaps, his face twisted in exasperation, locks of mussed black hair reaching up to the sky in every direction. “You could at least take my answer seriously.”

“So you want to die during sex then?” Hange giggles, her shoulders shaking as laughter wracks her frame. Levi glares at her, his eyes void of his usual irritation and instead filled with anger and embarrassment, almost unnoticeable to the usual passerby. But Hange was not the everyday passerby, quickly sobering once she sees the slight flicker in his eyes. 

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Hange says, her arms winding their way around his waist before he has the chance to turn around. “I’ll stop joking around. I really do want to know what you think.”

He looks at her warily, eyes tracing the contours of his face before moving towards her. One hand pushes her down on the bed, her legs opening so he can slide his body between them. He holds himself over her, his lips meeting hers in a languid kiss. He moves away before she has the chance to deepen the kiss, simply laying his head underneath her chin, raven wisps tickling at her neck. Their arms wind their way around each other, the skin of their chests sticking together.

“This,” Levi murmurs, his words muffled in her skin. His ears glow the slightest shade of pink, and Hange can’t help but breathe out a laugh. “This wouldn’t be a bad way to die.”  
…

Hange almost trips over him in the gloom of the trees, her vision blocked by the splotches of blood splattered over the glass of her goggles, steam distorting the scenery in front of her. 

It takes her a moment to realize that the object against her boot is Levi’s body instead of titan flesh, shaking and broken in the foliage. She scrambles to her knees, flinching at his groan of pain as she turns him over. She swears under her breath, praying to every forgotten god she’s ever read about that it’s just a flesh wound, that he will make it back home with just a few broken bones. She fights away every thought of him dying, even as his blood squelches through her fingers, staining the greenery dark crimson. She can’t let herself think that it’s bad.

It’s really bad.

She can’t find the wound through the blood and torn fabric, the white cloth almost a shade of black as the blood continues to seep into it. She realizes, barely keeping herself from gagging, her mind almost unraveling, that there are certain things hanging off him that should be in his body. 

There’s no point in stopping the bleeding. She tries anyway.

She’s still surprised to feel him breathing in her arms, his chest fluttering as he struggles to suck air into his broken lungs. His eyes meet hers, grimacing behind matted hair. She feels his finger intertwine with hers.

“Hange,” he rasps, his voice barely above a whisper. He shudders again, coughing up a fountain of liquid ruby in a failing attempt to repeat her name.

“Don’t talk,” Hange says, trying to hide the tremble in her voice. She lifts his torso, his body a dead weight in her arms, pressing him against her. She rests her chin on his head, his arms limply wrapping around her. “Don’t say anything.”

“Hange.”

“I said don’t talk,” Hange says, her voice thick. She can hear horses running in the distance. “You’re going to make it worse for yourself.”

“Shut up,” Levi coughs, leaning into her. She grips him tighter, watching the color drain from his face, feeling him start to go limp in her arms. Her vision starts to blur, and the only shred of hope she can hang on to comes from the sound of beating hooves, bringing the fact that she won’t have to leave him in this hellhole, she’ll be able to bring his body back. She wants to scream.

“Hange,” he says, his voice muffled in her shirt, sucking in one last breath as her tears drop silently into his hair. “This isn’t such a bad way to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is the first thing I have posted on here, so I hope you enjoy it. I have more writing on other accounts that I'll be posting here as well soon.


End file.
